Our Tabooed Love
by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella sleeps with Edward, her Biology teacher, after getting drunk at the graduation party. She runs away, ashamed, the following morning, unknowingly, leaving Edward heartbroken. What happens when their paths cross a year later? AH. OC.
1. The Start Of The Tangled Rope

**Prologue**

_ It felt as if I was crushed by the heaviest weights on earth. My heart sank as I watched his bronze head of hair walk towards the gate. Each step he took stabbed at my heart, over and over again. Each step he took, took him further and further away from me. Each step he took reminded of me all the stupid selfish mistakes I made. I realized as I stood there, my hand reaching out to him fruitless, that as he walked away from me he took my heart with him. Tears cascaded down my already wet cheeks as I had flashbacks of him, our time together. I wanted to die over and over again, remembering all the pain I had caused him. Remembering how spitefully I had pushed his love away. In that moment, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that he was my teacher and I was his pupil. It didn't matter that I had slept with him. It didn't matter that he had slept with _her_ afterwards. No, nothing mattered. All I knew was that I couldn't live without him; all I knew was that I loved him with every fiber of my being. That was all in vain now. He was gone forever. It was too late now, _too late_._

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Tangled Rope**

_ I wiped my tears away quickly as I lifted my clothes off the ground, put them back on. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. I couldn't believe what I had done. How could I do such a thing? I thought I was more responsible than that! What would the student body think? What would the school think? I was such a model student and then I had to go ahead and do _this.

_ Maybe I should start from the beginning, it all started when I fell in love with my Biology teacher…_

"That was not funny!" I said irritated, clutching my heart after Alice had jumped out at me from behind the door in my face.

"Come on! Yes it was!" she bumped her hips into mine. I started walking even further away from her, grasping my books which were slipping from my arms closer to my chest. I fixed my trousers which were repeatedly getting caught in my black school loafers. There were times in which I wished that Cheltenham Ladies' College was a co-ed and let us wear our _own _clothes.

I was glad that I was in Sixth Form now so I didn't have to wear the ugly green attire. Though, I had to admit that the Sixth Form uniform wasn't _that _much better. We had navy blue trousers which thin white stripes running through them lengthways which no one actually tied up properly. We just folded them over at our hips without actually doing up the button or the zipper. This meant that our underwear could be seen at very regular intervals as our dark green jumpers were always bought a size too short on purpose. None of us cared who saw our bright neon lingerie, which we were constantly reminded, was not 'appropriate', as we were an all-girls school. Except that the perverted male teaching staff was always having erections after catching a glimpse of the top of someone's thong.

Alice ran up behind me and jumped, grabbing my shoulders for support. Alice, even though she was my best friend in our circle of friends, still annoyed to hell sometimes. I don't understand how she can be so happy and energetic all the time, especially with the insane amount of homework we get each and every day.

My best friend Alice Cullen and I attended the Cheltenham Ladies College in a rainy little town called Cheltenham in the south-west of England. I was eleven when my parents decided that it would be best to send me off to a private boarding school since things weren't going great between them back at home in Forks. My mother and father were separated now. I was very young at the time but I still knew that my parents weren't going to be together for long. They had lots of fights and my dad would leave the house and not come back for days on end. One day Renee came home and revealed that she had been cheating on him. That was the end for them. Dad still lived in Forks, but Mom, having married her love, Phil, traveled around America as Phil has a traveling job. Ever since then I had been back and forth between England and America.

"So you want to go for lunch today Bella?" she asked walking beside me now.

"Um, maybe...It depends what they have in the school Dining Room. If it's disgusting, as usual, we'll go to Starbucks or something."

"Okey-dokey then,"

"You have a free period now, yeah?" I asked Alice.

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah," We walked in unison to our usual spot in the school lawn. We sat on the warm grass, with our back on the legs of the bench. I reached for my phone in my trousers pocket, but as soon as I touched the empty space I realized that I didn't have my phone, I had had it confiscated the previous because I had been caught with it in lessons.

"Hey Ali," I said distracting Alice who was glued to her own phone, chatting to Jasper no doubt. I sometimes envied Alice and all my other friends, because even though we went to an all girl school; they had the perfect boyfriends. I...well let's just say that my love life wasn't going great.

"What?" she asked turning towards me, returning her phone back to her pocket.

"Mrs. Vass confiscated my phone, remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Can you come with me to smuggle it out of her office please?"

"Sure!" Alice perked up at the thought of doing something so exciting. "I'll text Rose to join us! She can keep look out!"

"No, no Alice, seriously not Rose. What makes you think she would want to help _me_?" Rosalie Hale had hated me, for a reason unknown to me, from the first day I joined two years ago. She and Alice were pretty close since Alice was dating her brother: Jasper; and Rose was dating Alice's brother: Emmett McCarthy.

"Fine, I'll text Roslyn. She'll be up for it!" Alice gave me a skeptical look before agreeing. She was constantly annoyed that Rose and I could never work out our differences. It wasn't my fault, if there was ever a competition for the biggest bitch of the world, Rose would win hands down.

We gathered up our stuff in our non-regulation totes and headed inside. As soon as we walked through the doors leading into the corridor in which Mrs. Vass' office lay, we spotted Roslyn's blonde hair bouncing up and down.

"Bella, Alice!" Roslyn whisper-yelled and skipped over to us and hugged us both. Roslyn was one of our best friends along with Sahaj.

"Where's Sahaj?" I asked.

"Oh she went to talk to Miss Adams about when we find out what universities we got into," she answered giving me an eye-roll about Sahaj's predictable behavior. She was outstanding in every way. Academically excellent, and she knew computers like the back of her hand. We would usually tease her by calling her a geek but truth be told, we couldn't live without her. Roslyn's answer reminded me of a fact that I was trying very hard to forget about, higher education. It was daunting, going to a new place, leaving all my old friends behind. Another thought which I was desperately forcing to the back of my head resurfaced; Rejection. I did _not _want to be rejected by the university that I desperately wanted to study at, that my family were all expecting me to attend.

"Bells, you coming or what?" Roslyn asked already walking toward the door of Mrs. Vass' office.

"Yeah sure," I replied feeling dazed. I sighed in relief as I saw that Mrs. Vass was in fact _not _in her office. I rummaged through her drawers in her desk to find where she had kept my phone.

"That woman is _so _sad," I said as I caught sight of a box labeled, 'Confiscated Phones'. "She needs to get her own phone, seriously, instead of confiscating everyone else's."

"Yeah she went on a spree yesterday," Roslyn said from her place in the doorway as I took the box from one of the shelves. "She just confiscated every phone she saw."

"Shit, Shit! Which phone is mine?" I said panicking after I opened the box; there were millions of Blackberrys and iPhones in there.

"Dude," I heard Alice say, "It'll be the one with 'Bella' encrusted in rhinestones at the back!" she said. I was in such a panic that I forgot that obvious fact.

"Thanks Ali!" I said rummaging through and finally catching sight of my phone, I took it out a hugged it to my chest.

"Oh thank God," I said sighing with relief. I had my baby back; I could _not _live without my phone. It was the only way to feel normal in this hell-hole.

"Oh and get Sahaj's as well," I heard Roslyn say. "She managed to get hers confiscated as well." That was a shock, _Sahaj, _the goody-two-shoes managed to get her phone confiscated? _What did she do?_

"_Sahaj_?" I said the shock evident on my face.

"I'll explain later," she hissed. "Just get it and go," she looked up and down the corridor to make sure no one was coming. I dug through the box and finally found Sahaj's blackberry, the only one which was still in mint condition. _Typical, _I thought internally rolling my eyes.

"Come _on,_" Alice whisper-yelled at me.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said quickly grabbing our two phones and running out to meet Roslyn and Alice where I high-fived them both.

"Yeah!" I said in triumph but that was quickly interrupted by Roslyn's squeal.

"_Shit_!" she squeaked.

"What?" I said following her gaze.

"She's coming!" she said alarmed, and down at the end of the corridor there was Mrs. Vass, making her way to her office.

"Run!" I whispered urgently to them and we dashed across the corridor and escaped from the door that led back into the garden.

"Phew," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Now _that _was close!"

"Tell me about it," Alice said. "Let's go," and on that note we headed back to our usual spot near the big tree. We walked in companionable silence and settled down near our bench, with Roslyn and I sprawled across the grass and Alice sitting up on the bench.

"Oh my God, guys!" we heard a familiar squeal, and I looked up to find Sahaj running towards us full speed ahead. I wondered what had gotten her so excited.

"Sahaj!" we all said in chorus as she collapsed down between Roslyn and I.

"Oh my God!" she said again.

"What?" I said.

"Oh. My. God." She repeated.

"WHAT?" Roslyn yelled in her face.

"Oh my fucking God!" she squealed again.

"Would you tell us already?" Alice said, sitting down on the floor between us.

"Did you guys hear?" she said.

"Well obviously not, since you won't tell us," I said, irritated. Would she just spit it out already?

"There's a new teacher! And he's _so _hot." She said looking dreamily at the school building.

"Oh _please_," I said. "I can't possible trust your judgment. You thought Mr. _Nye _was hot." Mr. Nye was this lanky, spotted freak. Sahaj has literally had a crush on him for the most part of this year.

"Oh psh," she said dismissively. "I was young and naïve."

"It was last month," I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"My point exactly," she and we all burst into laughter.

"Who is he replacing?" I asked.

"Mr. Bowers," she said and both Alice and I yelled

"YES!" and high-fived each other. We, sadly, had Mr. Bowers for Biology, he was _the _most boring teacher on this entire planet.

"How do you know?" Roslyn asked.

"Well I just had Biology," Sahaj said reaching in her pocket for something. "Oh shit, Mrs. Vass has my phone," she sighed.

"Oi," I said a greeting that Sahaj and I used on each other. "Don't sweat it," I said throwing her phone at her.

"Oh, yes!" she said, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks Bella," she proceeded to hug me.

"No problem," I said.

"Hey I helped!" Roslyn said, faking being upset.

"Me too!" Alice said faux pouting.

"Thanks guys!" she said sarcastically and got up to give them a hug each, while I rolled my eyes. We were a right bunch.

"Anyway, but you don't have Mr. Bowers, so how do you know?" Roslyn asked.

"Oh well Mrs. Mech was ill so he was filling in for her and let me tell you as soon as I walked into the lab I was like 'Fuck me, he's hot!'" she said and we all burst out in laughter, it was such a typical _Sahaj _thing to say.

"Wow," Roslyn said, both of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah and he's just moved here from America and he _the _sexiest accent _ever_! Period." Sahaj said, laughing.

"Hey!" I said. I may live here half of the time but I was still an American. "I'm American! Isn't my accent sexy?" I said pouting.

"Yeah but Bella," Sahaj said, placing a hand on my knee sympathetically. "You've lost it now, you're one of us," she said laughing; and it was true. I was one of _them _now. I had stayed here so long, my American accent had rubbed off and I got the standard British one to replace it. Every holiday, when I went back to see my Mom and Dad, people would laugh at me because I sounded all posh and they always asked me to say words like 'can't' and 'whatever'. Also they'd get annoyed because I said 'like', _a lot._ It was hell whenever school ended because we all had to go back to our own homes. I to Forks, Alice to Alaska, Roslyn to Scotland and Sahaj just stayed in Cheltenham as she lived here. We loved each other so much we were always flying back and forth the world, to see each other.

"He is _so_ hot. Even his name is hot, Mr. _Cullen,_" Sahaj said and I could literally see her drooling.

"Well I'll be the judge of that," I said even though he name _was _hot. "I have Biology next period."

"Bella, _shit._" Alice said looking at phone. "We're late for Biology!" she said panicking.

"Oh fuck," I said, I really didn't want to make a bad impression on the new and apparently _hot _teacher.

"See you later!" I yelled behind my shoulder to Sahaj and Roslyn as Alice and I ran inside to the Biology department. It was ages ago, we ran all the away down the marble corridor, which was right next to the Library so the librarian came out and yelled at us; but we ignored him and ran on. Once we reached the end, we ran through the Milky Way, through the quad and up the stairs to the Biology department. Once we finally got there, we burst inside the classroom.

"Sorry, we're la-" I started saying but I was cut short as there was an old man teaching in front of us. I was _not _expecting that. I thought Sahaj said he was really hot? It was then when I had noticed that we had just interrupted a lesson of the younger years. Alice and I slowly backed out, apologizing.

"Bella," Alice said thumping her forehead. "We're in the other room today!"

"Now ya tell me!" I said, running to the room upstairs. Once we finally got to the room, we slowly entered to see Mr Cullen, I presumed, writing on the whiteboard.

"Sorry we're late," I said breathless from the entire running.

"Its fine," he said and Sahaj was right, his accent _was _sexy; he still didn't turn around and continued writing. "Take your seats," he said and Alice and I proceeded to sit at the front as someone had already taken our usual places.

As we sat down Alice leaned across to me and whispered, "Oh my gosh, his _hair._" She was right, it was a bronze mess; it looked like he had just rolled out of bed. It was _sex hair._

"So today-" he started, turning to face us and I blanked out after that. He was absolutely stunning, he had piercing green eyes, strong cheekbones, a defined jaw line, tousled bronze hair and I could tell through the thin fabric of his shirt that he had a well toned stomach. Sahaj was _so _right. He _was _sexy.

That was the day that I started falling deeply in love with Mr. Cullen.


	2. Facebook Stalking and Unexpected Texts

**Chapter 2- Facebook Stalking and Unexpected Texts**

**BPOV**

"Good afternoon Ladies," he said, smiling at us all; and boy did he have a dazzling smile. I was mesmerized as I watched his lips move, not hearing a word he said. His lips looked so smooth, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him...I had to literally pinch myself to bring myself back to reality, in which Mr Cullen was my teacher and I was his pupil. We _could not _be together, so I really shouldn't form any dreams in my head which weren't going to come true. He looked really young but I bet he was probably way older than me. If not, he most likely had a girlfriend or a _wife, _I mean who wouldn't want to be with this perfect creature? I kept trying to give myself excuses not to dream about him but my mind wouldn't listen and kept drifting off to a place where Mr Cullen and I could be together...

_Get it together Bella! _I said to myself, this was silly, I shouldn't be crushing on my _Biology teacher. _

_You only like him because of his looks, _I assured myself as I looked him up and down discreetly. He had a great body, I wondered if he worked out a lot...

I finally made my brain tune into what he was saying:

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Mr Cullen," he said looking around at all of us, his eyes meeting mine for a brief second and I couldn't stop myself from blushing and looking down. I knew for a fact, as I looked around, that I wasn't the only having this reaction to him. He was completely and utterly irresistible, I bet girls threw themselves at him _all _the time.

"You can call me Edward, but not in front of Mrs Vass, otherwise she'd _kill _me," he said chuckling with a twinkle in his eyes. He had a very old-fashioned name but it suited him oddly. There was this calm serenity about him which made his name fit perfectly.

"So before we start this lesson," he said rubbing his hands together and moving from behind his desk to stand in front of mine. He leaned on my desk as he talked. _Shit, he was less than a metre away from me, _I couldn't help nearly hyperventilating as I stared at him, within arm's reach. Alice had to keep nudging me, otherwise I would have fainted. "I just want to go around the class and for you to introduce yourselves. Your name, residence and origin."

We had gone around the whole class and I hadn't even realized it was my turn until he stared right into my eyes. I was mesmerized as his emerald green eyes pierced through my chocolate ones.

"Bella!" Alice hissed under her breath, elbowing me under the table. "It's your turn!" I soon became aware of that fact as the whole class was staring at me, causing me turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh um," I said nervously, running a hand through my dark brown silky hair. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Origin: Forks, Washington and residence?" I trailed off thinking about what I should say. "It depends really, most of the time it's in Forks with my Dad, but I travel around with my Mom sometimes."

"Ah," he said smiling at me. "That's interesting, I just moved here from Seattle, so we lived pretty close to each other." I had no idea on what to make of that. What did he mean?

"Oh really?" I gave him a weak smile. "Weird." _Weird? Smooth Bella...__smooth_.

"Alice McCarty," Alice said smiling, her usual confident and bubbly self. She was obviously not affected by Edward. "Origin and residence: Alaska." she gave Edward and wide smile once she was finished which caused him to chuckle.

"Wait," he said narrowing his eyes at her. "Are you Alice McCarty as in Emmett McCarty's sister?" _Whoa, how did Edward know Alice's brother? _Then it struck me, Emmett did a lot of work in Forks, so they must have met at some point.

"Yes," she said realization dawning on her face. "Oh my God! You're _the _Edward Cullen? My brother talks about you all the time. Nice to meet you," she smiled widely and leaned forward, offering him her hand to shake. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she got to touch him and most of all, knew about him already and didn't tell me!

"And I've heard a lot about you too," he said laughing and shaking her hand.

"Edward?" I heard someone say from the back and I turned around only to find it was _Jessica Stanley. _Trust her to hit on the teacher. _Skank._

"Yes?" he said.

"How old are you?" she asked outright; _no beating around the bush then. _He chuckled as he heard her question, scratching the back of his head and I could tell he got a little nervous when she asked him that.

"I'm twenty-one," he answered and everyone's jaws in the room hit the floor, including mine. This was _not _good, at least if he was way older than me I could reassure myself that he was out of my league, but he was only three years older than me. That was an okay age gap.

"Really?" I couldn't help but say out loud.

"Yeah," he said in his sexy American accent. "I graduated from high school early and went on to study at Princeton, then became a teacher almost immediately afterwards."

"What made you move here?" I said astounded at the fact that he was so young and so _intelligent._

"Well I got the job offer while I was still at university and I knew that this was one of the best schools in the country so I couldn't let the opportunity pass." he said and all I could do was nod, needing time to digest all that information. I was glad and dismayed at the same time that he got the job offer. I was glad because he was amazing and I was dismayed because my Biology lessons were going to be a _lot _harder from now on.

Nothing much was said after that, we went on with the lesson and did some experiments. I, surprisingly, didn't embarrass myself in front of Edward which was a shocker.

"Bye Ladies!" he said as the lesson ended. "I'll see you all tomorrow! And remember, we're in the other room tomorrow!" he reminded us so people wouldn't make the mistake that Alice and I made even though he didn't know what we did.

"Bye, thank you!" I said as a routine farewell, we said that to all of our teachers so it was nothing special.

"Um Bella?" he called me back as I was about to exit the classroom and I mouthed to Alice to wait for me outside. I knew that I must have messed up somehow. I turned as he came around his desk and stepped off the raised platform.

"Good job today," he said offering me his hand. I just stood there frozen from the double attack; one: he said I did a _good _job, and here I was on edge wondering if he gonna pronounce me incapable of doing Biology or something and two: I got to _touch _him. The little girl inside of me was jumping and squealing in joy while the rational side of me was thinking about how to function.

_Shake his hand you fool! _I heard a voice say inside my head and I realized it was right, I was just standing there staring at him.

"Thanks? I guess?" I said nervously shaking his hand. As I did so, I felt this _thing _pass between us, like a spark. Not painful exactly but we both pulled our hands back at the same time. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he had felt it too.

"Um well bye," I said rushing out of the classroom, completely overwhelmed with what had happened.

"Bye," I heard him say as I came face to face with Alice who was grinning at me; I simply shook my head at her and walked on.

Weeks flew by and I fell more and more in love Mr Cullen. Over time I had realized it wasn't just his looks that I liked, it was everything about him. How sweet, funny, kinda, caring and _gentlemanly _he was. He never spoke in a rude tone to us, no matter how annoying some people in our class could be, he was always polite and courteous. I found myself dreaming of him more and more as the time went on, I would get lost into my fantasy world at any time and people would have to shake me back. I had crazy fantasies about him, some innocent, some..._not so much_. I felt kind of slutty about dreaming about screwing my Biology teacher though, so I tried to restrain myself from that; but to be honest who wouldn't fantasize about him in bed?

His smile, his eyes, his muscles, his lips, his voice; everything about him was just so..._sexy._

I wasn't prude or anything, I wasn't one of those girls who sat around all day dreaming of their first time to be with their teacher as I know loads of the younger ones in our school did. I had already had sex and I wasn't exactly proud of that. I wasn't proud of who it was with. If there was something that I regretted in my life, it was _him. _Letting him connive me into thinking he loved me...into making me fall in love with him.

"Bella!" I was shaken out of my day dreams by Alice waving her hands in front of my face.

"Uh sorry what?" I said shaking my head.

"Leave her be Alice, she's too busy in 'Edward Land'," Sahaj said making air quotes and laughing at me as Roslyn and Alice joined her. They teased me by calling my fantasy place 'Edward Land'.

"Oh very funny, you try being in love with a teacher. It ain't easy," I grumbled.

"Bella, you are seriously screwed," Roslyn said seriously. "I mean he's not even much older than you, isn't it scary that you could date him?"

"Tell me something I don't know," I mumbled and they all fell into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, he's single and everything," she said elbowing me.

"You just _have _to rub it on don't you?" I said glaring at her and picking up the closest thing to me to throw at her before I realized something. "I _would _throw my pen at you but then I'd have to ask for it back." She simply just laughed at me, it was safe to say that my friends _did not _understand how hard it was to be in love with your teacher. How excruciating it was sitting in his lessons, knowing that he was single and you could have him but you _couldn't._

I remembered the day when we discovered all about him very clearly. It was Sunday night and we were all in bored in the quiet boarding house. Alice suddenly had the thought to check Edward's facebook. It would have been impossible in normal circumstances since the school internet had blocked social networking sites but we all knew proxies which got us past the school internet security.

We discovered that Edward in fact _was _single it hadn't always been that way though. As we looked through his profile picture and found one with him and a _very _stunning girl. They looked so perfect together. How could I ever compete with that? As we looked through his relationship history, we saw that he was once _engaged, _which made me wonder what had happened. He must have ended it with her because no one could ever end anything with that perfect creature.

I knew a lot about him, but at the same time, I knew nothing but I _wanted _to know more about him, I wanted _know _him.

"Bella!" Alice said smacking my arm. "Did you not hear what Effie said?"

"No, what did she say?" I said, honestly not even caring. We were at one of those late night prefect meetings and Effie was our head prefect. I was nothing so special so it came as a shock to me when I found out last year that I was going to be a prefect. It was quite boring at times but sometimes it was fun when we got to organize charity events like talent shows and concerts.

"She said we're gonna do another fundraiser for the college charities" Alice told me and I groaned. We did loads of fundraisers for the charities that our school supported, to be honest most charities didn't even put the money to good use so I saw no point raising money for them.

"_Another _one?" I groaned and started listening to what she was saying in the middle of the room. As I looked around the room I noticed a bunch of our young male staff was there, and among them was _Edward. _I couldn't help myself from smiling as he caught my eye and grinned at me.

"We're going to do something different this time," Effie said. "It's basically going to be a dancing event." _Great, _I thought. _What a lame idea, now no one will come and we'll raise no money for the wannabe charities._

"And we're not gonna get someone else to perform in them, we _all _have to dance." _Say what? _"And our partners will be these teachers who volunteered." she said motioning to the crowd where Edward was sitting. _Holy crap._

Roslyn, Sahaj and Alice all turned to me, smirking.

"We'll decide who gets which teacher at the next meeting. They'll be picked out of a hat so no begging," she said winking at us all. "Rehearsals start next week people!" she said dismissing us and we all walked out.

"Alice," I turned to her with an evil grin on my face. "Make _sure _I get Edward."

"I'm already on it!" she said running off towards Effie.

I told Roslyn and Sahaj to back to the boarding house as I needed to get some stuff from my locker. I was walking across the lawn and darkness had fallen; and let me tell you, the school was not a comforting or inviting place in the dark. It felt as if it just came out of a horror movie.

As I walked through the quiet night, hearing the leaves beneath me crunching, my phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out only to see a text from _Jacob. What did he want? What could he possibly have to say to me after everything he did?_

I warily pressed 'open' and it read:

_Bells, I'm so so sorry for what I did. I don't know how I was foolish enough. I want you back. Please forgive me?_

Who did he think he was? After two years of ignoring me he could just text me one day and ask me to take him back.

I sat down on a nearby bench, confused. Old memories of us came rushing back to me, did I _want _him back? After everything he did, did I want to get back together with him? Jacob was my first love and my first and last heartbreak; I never dated after what happened with him. Tears were cascading down my cheeks and suddenly I was sobbing as I realized that there was a little part of me that still loved him, still wanted him back.

I felt so lost, pathetic and scared as I sat outside in the cold night.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice to my left and I whipped around.

"Edward?"

**AN- Okay im sorry but I HAD to do that muahahaha!**

**and don't you worry you LPTVOH enthusiasts, the chapter will be up soon...once i finish it haha.**

**Oh and the story art for this chapter is up on my profile, check it out!**

**Review :)!**


	3. AN Bad news

**Hey guys, this is Sahaj(MyLifeIsEdwardCullen)'s friend, Lidia. Sorry for the AN, but she asked me to tell you guys this.**

**A lot has happened in her life, something that is her place to tell you, not mine and she is very shaken and sad all the time and she isn't in the condition to write.**

**Sorry, but once she's okay, the chapter will go up.**

**Lidia xx**


End file.
